Who's That Strange Man With a Box?
by TheGhostKing11
Summary: The TARDIS pays an unexpected visit to Hogwarts.


**Chapter One**

The TARDIS console churned, producing various beeps and buzzes now and then, the central column filling with blue light and dimming down again nobody was in sight but its driver sitting on a nearby pale chair. He tapped his long pale fingers on his knee not keeping a tune just a worried tap that was screaming out 'what should I do next?' with each tap. This was a question he had never had to ask himself before, he was always a 'just go with anything you want and whenever you want' person, or was he? Yes, no, yes? He wondered.

He hated waiting, why wait when you have a time machine? You would think that being over 900 years old in Earth years you would be use to waiting but not this alien, who led everyday in a different time, a different place, a different everything!

"Doctor!" the doors of the years old time machine opened revealing a bouncy red head holding up what looked like a newspaper, the Doctor stood up, adjusting his tie as he did so. "You took your time! I was tempted to just flick a few switches and get the newspaper myself… But I didn't because I wouldn't leave you like that, how nice am I?" the Doctor grinned awaiting for a response from the red head. Instead, he got a whack on the head from a newspaper, not what he expected "Oi Pond! Watch where you're putting that paper" he said flicking his dark hair back and grabbing the newspaper from her hands. "Thank you Amy" he said running back over to his seat and opening the paper wide.

The red head called Amy quickly followed but instead of taking a seat next to the Doctor, she leaned against the control panel. "So…" she began watching the Doctor scan the paper as though he wasn't reading it at all but pretending to. "Nineteen… Eleven" the Doctor said closing the paper and rolling it up in his hands "the year… 1911" he said getting up and heading over to his companion. "Why did you choose such a boring year? Last time I am letting you choose you got that. Last time" he walked around the console and started flicking various switches and pressing buttons like some mad scientist had gotten a new set of scales to play with.

"I can never win with you can I?" Amy said, leaning back farther on the console not realizing she had knocked a few buttons on the way, the Doctor grinned in his usual way, as a child did at Christmas. There was always a sense of insanity in his eyes, his old eyes yet so very young. "Winning, there's a thing, Olympic games hey, what about that? Or The World cup? Is that what they call it? That strange game humans like to play when you kick a ball around. Amazing, truly amazing" the Doctor rambled on, as he did he pulled on one of the levers "there" he said as the TARDIS started whirling and making that usual loud noise it did when it was travelling.

Amy held onto the sides of the console as she was thrown around by the force of the travelling machine. "Where are we going?" she called over to the Doctor who was gripping onto the other sides of the console. "Somewhere great, somewhere amazing, somewhere you've never been before!" he yelled back.

The TARDIS came to a sudden stop and the Doctor was thrown to the floor, scrambling back up he ran over to the TARDIS front door followed closely by Amy. "Now I said Olympics, there's your clue" he said to her before opening the doors to reveal a dark looking corridor, it wasn't that long either. "Spectacular, really amazing oh Doctor I've always dreamt of travelling somewhere dark, and cold" Amy said sarcastically, she held her arms, it was so cold "did I mention it's cold?" she asked but the Doctor was already miles ahead. He had found a door and motioned for her to follow "great, he wasn't even listening" she mumbled to herself as she followed the Doctor "I hate it when you do that!" she yelled hearing her voice echo.

"You're going to love this!" the Doctor exclaimed,

"What?" Amy called, trying to keep up with the Doctor,

"It's another corridor!" he said opening the door that led to yet again to another corridor.

"Really?" Amy said as she found the Doctor at the end of the corridor, it appeared to be a dead end but the Doctor was banging against the wall as though something might open if he did. "It's made of wood, you know what that means" he said,

"You're gonna' get that sonicy thing of yours and get us out of here" she replied with a little bit of hope. "No… It doesn't do wood" the Doctor replied, Amy rolled her eyes, the sonic screwdriver that had gotten them out of many situations before 'could not do wood'. "Yeah you told me… Maybe you need an upgrade, or just a better one" she said.

"Oi! Be nice" he replied, he knocked a lever and the wall in front of them slid to the side. Amy looked straight in front of them wishing the Doctor had not touched anything. In front of them was what looked like an old classroom, it had to be because 25 pairs of eyes were on her and the Doctor. "Hello!" the Doctor waved "don't mind us, were just… Erm" he looked around, "admiring this amazing classroom, great brickwork you got there" he added but Amy was no longer worried about the students staring at her anymore she was more concerned about one of the students.

As the Doctor rambled on about brickwork to the odd-looking teacher Amy observed the students, they were all dressed in black robes and had sticks on their tables, sticks? No wands… They could not be. Amy tugged on the Doctor's sleeve, he had to see this, and he needed to tell her this was not all just a dream. She could not keep her eyes off one of the students, with jet black hair and familiar round glasses who sat next to a red headed boy who looked like he'd fallen asleep or was about to.

"What Amy?" the Doctor said as he finished off his conversation with the teacher, Amy lifted an arm up pointed towards the boy with the black hair "what's your name?" she asked, and the boy looked up at her nervously, like it wasn't already obvious who he was. The boy looked around at the other students, one of the nasty looking blonde boys sniggering behind his desk "Me?" the black haired boy asked, he was shocked that somebody didn't know his name was this some joke? He wondered. "My names Harry Potter" he said.


End file.
